Don't you cry
by CaptainTmir
Summary: Marauder's Seventh year, what with Remus & Sirius dancing around each other, Lily, his sister starting Hogwarts, Quidditch, head duties, the war, school and just about everything, james Potter in in for one interesting school year
1. Chapter 1

Notes at the end.

Warnings: Slash and Het

James dragged his feet around the muggle platform, Padfoot had said he would meet them there so they could go through 9 and ¾ together, but he was nowhere to be seen.

That summer after the incident in Godric's Hollow, Sirius had moved into his very own apartment. Just to give James some time to grieve and get a handle on things.

There had been a raid in a town near the Hollow that his parents had been called too, and well it hadn't ended well at all. James couldn't help but feel slightly bitter, it had been their day off, and they shouldn't have been sent there. He couldn't blame them though; he himself had wanted to go help, but he was still too young.

When he was done Hogwarts, he was going to be one of the best Auror's in England. He just needed to keep what he had been doing all the previous years, somehow manage to know everything; true most of his knowledge usually came from his pranks. He and his friends had spent many hours in the library learning things as they did research for pranks.

James felt a pull at his robe, he was really out of place wearing Wizard clothing, but people just glanced at him, and then ignored him, there were stranger looking people in the station, Goths, Hippies, you name it there was one there.

"What?" He hadn't meant to sound so mean; it had just come out that way.

"Umm James? When are we going on the train? It's supposed to leave in 5 minutes." The little girl pointed to a large clock. Sure enough she was right and the train would leave in five minutes.

The little girl in question was also wearing a robe, but underneath she wore a flower patterned dress. James wasn't really one for picking out an 11 year's old girl's clothing. He thought she looked pretty, even though she had had yelled at him that she was not five years old and shouldn't be forced to wear that childish dress; he had won out in the end.

Her hair was the same shade as James, but reached down her back and ended in slight curls. Her glasses were identical to his, and her skin just as pale, you could tell they were siblings.

James sighed.

"Where the hell is Padfoot?" James looked around. He finally noticed his friends running though the crowd of muggles, his trunk had obviously been shrunk to fit in his pocket.

Stopping beside James, Sirius caught his breath.

"Oy what are we waiting for, the train's leaving in less that 5 minutes!" James and the little girl both rolled their eyes, but followed him through the brick wall anyway.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok so Wednesday, I'll leave you alone to go make friends, but be careful ok, and don't forget that if you need anything just ask anyone for me, except those with green on their cloaks, ok?" Wednesday just rolled her eyes at her brother, he was so overprotective.

Wednesday was James younger sister, his very much adored younger sister, which was why he was practically in tears as she ran to the other side of the train to not be embarrassed by her older brother.

"They grow up so fast." Sirius wiped away a fake tear then slapped James on the back.

"Well now that little sis has spread her wings, how bout you and I go find Moony and Wormtail?" James rolled her eyes, but followed Sirius to the back of the train anyway.

It didn't take them long to find their friends, they used the same compartment every year; their names were even written in this compartment. Upon arrival both boys noticed that Wormtail was being all weird and stuff, while Remus had his face pressed up in a book, like he was using it as a distraction from looking anywhere else.

James sat down beside Sirius.

Sirius quickly grabbed the book from Remus's hands. "Hey!" Remus glared at his friend who was leafing through his book, obviously deciding that the book wasn't worth his time, Sirius took out his wand and set it on fire.

Remus went pale as his book turned into ashes, even went so far as to start shaking.

"My book, my beautiful book, Sirius Black you are a monster!" Remus crossed his arm, and slouched.

"And for that I will proceed to pout." Sirius smiled, James rolled his eyes and took something from out of his pocket.

"Hey guys guess what?" They turned to look at him, Remus still pouting.

Sirius gasped.

"No way."

James nodded.

"No? What is he mental?" James shrugged.

"Congrats James." Remus gave him a smile then continued to pout, it was rather…. Sexy Sirius couldn't help but think.

"Well whether he is mental or not doesn't erase the fact that I, James Potter, am now Headboy." Sirius laughed evilly.

"Oh imagine the things we will get away with." Grabbing a hold of James shoulder Sirius started to shake him.

"Just imagine!" With a glint in his eyes Sirius sat back with a smile on his face.

They seemed to be ignoring the fact that one of the groups parents had died that summer, it was typical of them really, sometime in the week there will be a big blow out in the middle of the night, there will be booze, some tears, some cheers, some very emotional and deep things said, but at the moment they were just happy with being teenage boys pretending not to have a care in the world, for this was their last year, and next year was when they would let everything crash down upon them.

(wow I just sounded positively poetic there didn't I?)

Remus still keeping that pout on sat up a little.

"Wait, James shouldn't you be up in the heads compartment?" James frowned in thought and shrugged, how was he supposed to know, he had never been headboy before, or prefect for that matter, like he knew what he was supposed to do. Thought headboys just stood there and glared at midgets taking off points from time to time, more often than giving points away.

"Ok, maybe, where is the head compartment?" Remus rolled his eyes.

Wormtail watched them all.

"At the front of the train, there is a large compartment, you shouldn't miss it." At the moment James decided to go for a short walk to this ' heads compartment ' the trolley lady decided to start making the rounds.

The boys all pitched in money to buy as much as they could.

Remus held a piled of chocolates protectively; still pouting at Sirius.

Sirius smiled.

"Hey Remus I have a chocolate frog here with your name on it?" Sirius moved the frog back and forth in a tantalizing movement.

"Oooh chocolate frog! The pout has left the building." Remus sat up with a grin and grabbed the chocolate from Sirius.

----------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------------

James eventually did find the compartment after deviating from his original destination to go see if his sister was doing ok.

She was she had made some friends pretty quickly, all girls for which James was thankful for, he didn't trust boys to be around his pretty little sister.

The meeting had already started so when he walked in everyone turned to look at him.

"James Potter what are you doing in here!" James smiled, ah the love of his life; Lily Evans. He should of known that she was going to be the head girl this year.

"Why, my Love, I am here because Dumbledore had appointed me as the yang to your yin, the Sid to your Nancy, the Holmes to your Sherlock, as the Sunny to your Cher, as the Jekyll to your…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright already, just shut up, and how did you manage to become head boy? With the marks you get in class, and the detentions?"

James rolled her eyes, he didn't exactly tell everyone his marks, because he truly didn't believe that it mattered much in life.

"I mean, you're an arrogant brat, you're always terrorizing first years and Slytherins, slacking off, I mean really what happened did your parents pay the headmaster off?"

James eyes darkened at the mention of his parents, but Lily either didn't care or didn't notice.

James counted to ten in his head, and then took a deep breath. This is Lily, he tried to tell himself, don't yell at Lily, because you love Lily, you want Lily to be your future wife.

"Ever wonder how come you're only in third place for marks? Well you see me and Sirius are both tied for first, the Remus got second because he's rather dreadful at care of magical creatures; and no my parents did not pay off the headmaster, Dumbledore just thought that I held some good leadership qualities, what with my experience as captain of the Quidditch team, and I am not here to make your life hell Evans, or anyone else's; I just want to…" James frowned unsure how to finish that sentence.

Lily couldn't really believe that James had higher marks than her; she looked at Snape the seventh year prefect for Slytherin who was glaring at James.

"Does he really have top marks?" There were nods from around the compartment from those who kept tabs on things like that.

James stepped into the compartment and took a seat; Lily stared at him for a few moments before continuing the meeting without any help from James.

------------------------0------------------------------

Back in the compartment

Peter had left a little bit after James had left leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

Remus munched happily on his chocolate trying to stop thinking about Sirius. He had known before of course that he had a thing for him, but now he just felt more aware of his friend than before, just the way his hair seemed so smooth.

He cared about Sirius too, not just in a romantic way, but as a friend, Sirius was one of his best friends, and he just didn't way to ruin things with him, he couldn't bare loosing one of the few friends he did have.

Really the chocolate was like Sirius, just so irresistible, now that Remus thought about it, his chocolate was downright devious, and slightly erotic. Taking another bite warmth spread to his toes, ah the magic of chocolate.

Sirius coughed getting Remus out of his thoughts. Sirius was practically hyperventilating the way Remus was eating that chocolate, just wow, he really wished he was the chocolate at the moment, but then Remus bit the chocolate and totally shattered Sirius's views of just how good it would have been to be that chocolate, he didn't anything bitten off after all.

"So Moony how was your summer, any good?" Remus shrugged.

"As good as can be considering." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't hurt yourself too bad I hope?" Remus shook his head.

"What about you? I heard you got a new apartment?" They seemed to be making very awkward conversation for them.

Sirius shrugged.

"Well it was rather depressing really, I basically spent a lot of time at the Potter's, Wednesday was doing horrible at the beginning of summer, and well James…" Sirius stared out the window yet.

"He hasn't cracked yet you know, he's trying to hold it all in, trying to pretend it didn't happen, but he's got to grieve, I really don't know what to do Remus any ideas?"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah we just need to make sure he knows that if he ever needs anything we'll be here." Sirius smiled then quickly grabbed a piece of Remus's chocolate, only to have Remus himself pounce on him, because no one, not even someone as devilishly handsome as Sirius stole his precious chocolate.

TBC

Ok the difference between this fic and all my other fics? I've already got the entire story written out, it's not that long a fic, pretty decent, pretty quick fic, pretty fluffy too, with a bit of drama, nothing that can make you cry, quite a bit of dirty humour, cause I like it like that. What else? Oh yeah, **_the less of you review the longer I will take to let go of the next chapter_**. Know what's a funny place? Bongo Bongo


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at the table with his friends, all three boys were practically bouncing, once again Peter was nowhere to be seen, but none of them seemed to have noticed.

"Food!"

"Food!"

"Food!" They all yelled out.

"We're growing boys, we need food, hurry up with the sorting!" Sirius yelled out to the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore a rather old and powerful wizard just smiled lightly back at Sirius and nodded.

But they didn't just care about food either.

The first years walked in following a stern looking transfiguration professor.

James rolled his eyes.

"Just sort Wednesday these other midgets don't matter." James could just see his sister turning red in embarrassment and Lily's glare.

"James Potter, you can not seriously think they would put the sorting on hold just because you want to eat." Lily had obviously misunderstood what he had said.

Minerva as always just ignored him and the argument that followed between Lily Evans and James Potter was overcome by the sorting hat's song.

After the song was over Professor McGonagal started to call first years up to the chair at the front.

Kids were sorted into all four houses.

The professor stopped as she noticed a name on her scroll, she positively paled in horror.

She was horrified, she couldn't believe it, she had thought her nightmare would be soon over.

Everyone now had their attention firmly on the professor wondering what was wrong with her.

The blue eyes behind the headmaster's glasses twinkled in the way they often did.

"Minerva, Love if you please." McGonagal shook her head, unable to say the name that was on the list.

She couldn't, it would make things too real.

Many people were wondering what had gotten the deputy headmistress so riled up except three boys, two of them were already laughing silently while another was still recuperating from a battle he had just had with his amour.

Ok he was done now, now that he had turned his attention to the front he couldn't help but laugh.

Oh his sister was having a better sorting than him, the commotion was a lot bigger than his own, when he had gotten sorted he had made a comment about Dumbledore's beard a bit too loudly, said something rather crass about Minnie's booty and managed to set fire to the sorting hat, something the hat had not forgiven him for, almost put him in slytherin for that incident.

She was shaking in fear, but she wasn't head of Gryffindor for nothing.

"Wed, Wed, Wednes, nes, Wednesday," Once Wednesday realized that the reason for the professor's little show was her she was horrified, this was all her brother's fault!

She was nothing like her brother and her friends… well ok maybe a little, but she still deserved the benefit of the doubt.

She glanced at her brother who was grinning widely at him.

"I hate you." She mouthed clearly.

"Wednesday Potter." The old women finally got it out and promptly fainted.

The headmaster almost got out of his chair in concern, but really all he did was stand up a bit and sat back down.

Wednesday rolled her eyes took the hat from the passed out lady and placed it on her own head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It was called out before the hat even touched her head.

Wednesday placed it on the stool stepped over the professor and made her way to the cheering table.

James was high-fiving anyone in his vicinity as was Remus, Sirius and Peter who had finally gotten over to them.

Albus enervated MgGonagal to wake her up so she could continue the sorting, but as the sorting continued she kept glancing over to the youngest Potter in fear.

The entire night everyone was talking about the youngest Potter, no one had any idea that James Potter had a sister! This was big news; would she be anything like him?

With food finally on the table the Marauders stuffed their faces.

Wednesday was seated beside her brother and to her left were her new friends, all of whom were confused as to why she was suddenly so popular.

People from all of the three loved houses were coming up to her to greet her and tell her stories about her brother and his friends as though she had never heard them before, she was annoyed.

Disgusted at how her brother was eating she went back to chatting with her friends and started ignoring anyone who tried to get her to come hang out with them.

Half way through the meal Lily Evans had once again walked over to where James was seated.

James cracked his hands in satisfaction.

"You know Lily if I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted to talk to me, which couldn't be true because I know you like to avoid me as much as possible, and I would know as I'm the one you avoid, and no offense, but you avoiding me kind of puts a damper on my stalking you."

James smiled up at her.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Potter, I just wanted to know as to why you've never told me about your sister." Lily glanced at Wednesday who was making faces for no apparent reasons, guess brother and sister were very much alike in that aspect.

"Yes well, you don't exactly like to have full conversations with me now do you?" Lily frowned, that had sounded rather mean.

"And believe me I would know, as I've tried, because you know a relationship can't happen without good conversation." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well whatever just don't forget that we have to meet with Dumbledore after this." James nodded.

"Yes I haven't forgotten, you drilled it to me at the meeting on the train remember?"

Lily rolled her eyes again the turned to leave.

"Oh wait Lily I forgot something." Lily looked back at him.

"What Potter?"

James gave her his most charming smile.

"You look very beautiful today."

Wednesday snorted beside him, and in front of his Peter snorted milk out of his nose, eww.

Lily glared at him and left to go back to her seat.

Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Nice going there mate, you'll have her in that wedding gown in no time." James gave Sirius a disgusted look as his hand was somehow sticky, which was odd because they weren't exactly any food that would be capable of doing that, and also because the food had a no dirtying spell on them, even if you ate with your finger they should be spotless.

The only way you could get dirty with them is if it fell on your clothes.

Now that James thought about it.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

-----------------------0---------------------------------

Sirius, Remus and Peter walked back to the common room without James, since James being headboy now had his own personally common room with Lily.

They were all covered from head to toe in food; neither deemed it necessary to scourgify themselves.

Sirius was laughing almost tripping over his own feet, his hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Ah mate, I am going to miss Hogwarts so much." Sirius started to walk normally taking his hand off of Remus's shoulder he put his arm around him.

"Yeah I think everyone will, what about you Peter, going to make the best out of this year?"

Peter nodded.

"Yup, even going to try to get a girlfriend."

Sirius grinned.

"Well good luck with that Wormtail." Sirius laughed lightly, he had gone out with practically every girl in Hogwarts, but there hadn't been one that really struck his fancy, none of them seemed exactly right.

Their hair not wispy enough, they weren't smart enough, talked too much, just not what he wanted.

"You Remus are you going to try and get yourself a girl?" Remus blushed bright red.

Sirius bit his lip still smiling.

"Or maybe a boy?" Sirius moved his brows suggestively.

Peter burst out laughing.

"Yeah Remus are you gay?" The way Peter had said that made Sirius frown and stop Remus and Peter both a little ahead of him turned to look back at him.

Remus was looking at his shoes not smiling at all.

"Peter that's not funny." Peter nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry Remus for calling you gay that was mean."

Sirius shook his head.

"No Peter it's the way you said it that was mean."

Remus looked up at Sirius with a smile.

"Even if Remus or if anyone of us likes boys it's not any different than liking a girl." Sirius shook his head clearing the thought from his mind.

"Know what let's just forget it, we need to get to the tower to start the party!" Sirius smiled and put his arm back around Remus's shoulders.

90------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

"Albus how are you this fine evening?" James smiled at the headmaster and shook his hand.

Lily looked horrified.

"Headmaster." Always the polite one.

Dumbledore smiled at his two students, the two so drastically different from the other, yet not so much.

"I'm doing very well Mr Potter, would you care for a lemon drop?" James leaned forward in his chair and grabbed one from the bowl offered.

"Don't mind if I do. So Albus how has your summer been?" James leaned back in his chair getting comfortable.

"Very good James, I was able to go to Florida with the wife, got to visit my nephews also, and my eldest daughter."

James smile.

"Ah yes I hope Maralene is doing well?" Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling.

Lily rolled her eyes, these two, nutters both of them.

"And you James?" The headmaster got serious a bit.

James bit his lip.

"Well it went as well as could be expected considering, now Dumbledore let's not keep shifting to pleasantries you obviously asked me and Miss Evans to meet with you for a reason."

"Ah yes, well you see." The headmaster paused in all seriousness.

"I am sure you've heard of a man called Lord Voldemort?" James nodded.

Lily just listened, she had not heard of the man.

"Well he has been gaining followers, they call themselves Death Eaters, I would like you two to keep an eye out on any suspicious activities and to try to alleviate tensions between muggleborns and those of a longer descent."

James nodded.

"Yeah we will."

"And I want you two to set an example, especially you James." James nodded again.

"Of course." Which meant no more being so mean to the Slytherins, no more Snape bashing… Damn.

TBC/


	3. Chapter 3

James opened the door for his friends, Lily was off into her own room, bonus of being a head student was your very own common room.

"Oh the password is fanfriggentabuloustic, my idea." Sirius immediately took the entire couch for himself, although he wouldn't mind if Remus decided to sit with him.

James kept the door open to let his sister in who had came with his friends.

"How's it kicking Wendy?" Wednesday rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I've told you a million times not to call me that, and horrible thanks to you, some idiot did something and I was blamed immediately for it."

Remus blushed slightly.

"Ahh sorry about that, felt like the place could use some decorations." Sirius laughed.

"You know Remus you might come off as a goody goody, but you are anything but."

James rolled his eyes.

"Well anyone could've told you that Padfoot." Wednesday took a seat on Sirius's stomach.

"Ok so who wants to start the first official meeting?"

James looked around.

"Alright than you lazy gits, I will." James took out his wand and made a complicated movement.

He then put up charms, and wards around them. 

"Alright then, now that's over and done with I now call this Marauder + 1 meeting into session, could someone please read the report from the last meeting." James and Remus both turned their attention to Sirius, who was looking at Peter.

Peter looked confused.

Sirius took on a sheepish look.

"Sirius." Remus sighed.

"Sorry, I lost it, but is it that important?"

Everyone around the room nodded.

"Of course it is, Padfoot, and on top of that it was your idea to keep documents of our meetings." Sirius shrugged.

"Well, we could always have an investigation to find out what happened to the papers, a scandal if you will."

Wednesday rolled her eyes, at her kinda brother's antics.

"Sirius you're the one that lost it."

James waved her off.

"It doesn't matter, let's just do attendance, anyone missing say I."

"I!!" All 4 occupants in the room yelled out.

"Good." A paper appeared out of thin air in front of James.

He took a quill out of his sleeve and checked off something on the parchment.

"Now our first order of business, deciding whether or not to let Wednesday in on our business." Wednesday shot a glare at her brother.

"I think we should keep her updated, and if she wants in she can tell us."

Wednesday shrugged that sounded reasonable.

Remus put up his hand.

"Yes, Mssr Moony?"

"I think we should direct the teacher's attention to her, so the blame is taken off of us." Wednesday turned a glare at the supposedly quiet one of the group.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, only to have Wednesday bounce slightly on him making him lose his breath.

James took on a thoughtful air.

"Yes that sounds pretty good actually, our reputation will rub off slowly on her, we will come off as maturing, and all the while we can teach her all we know about the art of Marauding."

Wednesday glared at her brother.

"What if I don't want the school record for the most detentions?"

Sirius hook his head.

"You wont get it, I'm the current holder and you would have to get 5 detentions everyday from now until you graduate."

James nodded.

"Ok now the subject of Wednesday is over with, what about the full moon?"

Remus groaned.

"Don't remind me, well same as always, but I think we should stay in the shack from now on, after what happened with Snape, I don't want people to report sightings of a werewolf walking around with some other animals."

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah." He didn't bother to apologize again, as he had done so many times, he might have a word about it to Remus later on.

"Ok now I want pranks submitted in writing by no later than this Friday for the beginning of the year prank, don't forget to stay within the proper margins, or you will have to resubmit the form." At that James gave a pointed stare at Peter.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Nothing.

"Meeting adjourned." Wednesday got off of Sirius's stomach, stretching.

"Well I'll be off, hey you guys don't happen to have that map you guys made?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Nope sorry love, got it nicked by filch last year, and anyway sneaking around was getting too easy, although, you know what I'll see what I can do to procure it for you."

Wednesday grinned at him and left the room to head back to her common room.

Remus took down the spells.

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT I WILL MURDER YOU JAMES POTTER!" James blanched, he had forgotten all about Lily who had most likely been locked in her room since the beginning of the meeting.

Remus rolled his eyes and sent a spell towards the door.

Lily fell through.

James ran up to her apologizing.

"Sorry Lily this will never happen again."

Lily shot him a glare.

"I'm still going to murder you Potter, when you least expect it." She shot him another glare and went back to her room slamming the door shut, the boys all cringed.

"Good luck with that Mate." Sirius sat up from the couch.

"Well I'll be off, anyone else want to come to the kitchens with me?" James shook his head, he was just going to go to sleep.

Moony shrugged.

"Yeah I'll go, I'm in the mood for something chocolaty."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Remus; when are you not?"

Remus shrugged. Sirius waved goodbye to James and Peter; who decided to go his separate way.

"I jus happen to be very fond of chocolate, nothing wrong with that." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You and your lusty affair with chocolate, I just can't compete can I?" Remus laughed it off and neither boys noticed as the other went red in the face.

9-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

They made it to their room without confrontation with anyone, a first, the treats were piled up on James old bed.

Since James wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as them, his bed was no longer needed, but Sirius had managed to convince McGonagall to leave it; in case Lily kicked James out of the heads common room, something that had seemed very believable to the professor.

Sirius flipped through his text book and popped another jelly bean in his mouth.

He wasn't very fond of bertie botts and the muggle Jelly Bellies were so much better.

Bored he threw the book on the floor and turned to Remus who was reading on his own bed.

"What are you reading Moony?"

"The Gift." Sirius got up from his bed and joined Remus on his, making the other boy completely uncomfortable by the closeness of Sirius.

Sirius was so close; Remus could feel his breath on his neck.

"Read to me." Sirius looked sideways at Remus with puppy dog eyes, even though Remus wasn't even looking at him.

"Why?" Sirius batted his eyelashes.

"Because I find your voice so soft and sexy." Sirius was surprised how easy it was to flirt with Remus, it almost came naturally to him, not that he didn't flirt with his friends before; but before there had been no meaning behind his actions. Not really, but now, now his he flirted for an entirely different reason.

A light blush crept up on Remus.

"Fine." Remus flipped back to the beginning of the book and started reading.

It wasn't the kind of book Sirius had been expecting and put him to sleep almost immediately.

Sirius asleep moved his arm and wrapped it around Remus's middle, when Remus tried to pry him off Sirius just tightened his grip.

"Why me?" Remus cursed his ceiling.

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

James pulled at his covers, this bed was too cushy, he just couldn't get comfortable.

Sighing he stood up, his room smelled weird, it was too clean, and his bed was too big.

James glared at everything in his room, he hated this room, this was a stupid room, the feeling was mutual too, the room hated him in return.

James grabbed his pillow and walked out of the room.

0-----------------------------------------------------------------------0

It took him almost no time at all to make it to his room, now this room was normal.

James looked at the four beds, taking note of the three empty beds.

Sirius and Remus were sleeping in the same bed, sheesh what had he missed in 5 hours?

A lot it seemed.

Sirius and Remus, who would've thought? Hmm maybe they didn't want him to know yet, and were waiting to tell him? Or maybe they were never going to tell him and just expect him to know, and he did know, so it wasn't that big of a deal, but he would prefer to get like an official statement or something, maybe he should bring it up at the next meeting?

Shrugging he took his shoes off and climbed into the small bed with them.

Hell if they were together he didn't care, but right now he was feeling like shit and he needed them close.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily turned again in her bed, nature had forced her to wake up at 5 am and now she couldn't get back to bed.

Staring up at her ceiling she glared, she was happy to be head girl, but why in the world did Dumbledore make Potter headboy? So he was smart? Big deal, and he had leadership qualities; any of the other quidditch captains had it, and they weren't bullying toerags.

Like what had happened yesterday, how dare he and his friends lock her in her room and pretend it was an accident? Like she was that naïve.

Lily turned on her side thinking.

Wednesday now she was a surprise, she had never heard mention of a younger Potter, she would need to look out for that one.

Sighing she decided to get up, she might as well get ready for classes.

(a few hours later)

She slouched in her seat, Potter wasn't up yet, she didn't even know why she was waiting for him anyway. His friends would probably come and meet him sooner or later, she would probably just glare at him or yell the entire time anyway.

Merlin she needed closer friends. Lily had friends, but she had yet to find that best friend, that person you stuck to constantly and knew so much about. She had, had sleepovers, but not sleepovers that lasted whole summers; and things like that.

Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear she got up and went to knock on Potter's door, she might as well get him up.

No answer.

"Potter!" Still no answer, getting red in the face she opened the door a little shocked that it wasn't locked.

The room was empty, the bed was made, there was no sign of Potter anyway.

Shrugging she turned around and walked out the room; intent on making her way to the great hall for breakfast.

Sure enough as soon as she got there, there was Potter surrounded by his friends and his sister, shaking her head she took a seat.

Wondering when he had woken up.

9-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

James grunted and kicked at the weight on his legs; which were fallen asleep, so he felt tingles go up both his legs.

A whine caught his attention, James sat up yawning.

On his legs lay Padfoot, one arm clutching a pillow, one dangling from the side of the bed, his own long legs were sprawled in the direction of Remus who was practically curled up in a ball clutching part of a blanket and part of James boxers.

James rolled his eyes and pulled his boxers away from Remus, no wonder he had a wedgie; stupid clutchy werewolves.

James was cranky; it was too early, conjuring himself a blanket, since Remus seemed to have taken control of the majority of it; he went back to sleep.

9---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

A few hours later.

Remus felt something on his face; it tickled.

Remus brushed it away.

He felt it again; he twitched his nose, it went away, it was back he sneezed, opening his eyes, Remus realized Sirius was way too close, his hair was brushing up against his face.

Grumbling Remus turned around; it was still dark.

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Sirius moved again for probably the 100th time that night, not that he minded James being in bed with them, just three people in a small bed was just so damn uncomfortable; every time he got comfy one of the other boys would move and then he would get uncomfortable all over again.

Sirius growled, James foot was in his face again!

Sirius yawned and groaned, that was the worst night's sleep he had ever gotten, looking over at the clock he noticed it was almost time for breakfast.

Jumping up he ran to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower to wake up at least slightly before the other boys woke up.

-90-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

3 boys fully rested, and one not so made their way to the great hall.

Sirius pilled up his plate with as much food as he could reach, and started to eat.

Remus rolled his eyes as James copied his movements; both boys never tended to speak much in the morning.

"Good morning Wendy." Remus acknowledged James little sister; whom immediately grumbled at him for being so damn perky.

Remus took his time to eat.

"Oi Prongs, I think Minnie needs to talk to you." James cringed as he saw everything that was in Sirius's mouth.

Turning over to where he was pointing; James stood up and made his way over to his head of house that was standing with Lily at the head of the table.

"I want you two to hand these out." James took a pile of the class schedules and shrugged.

"Yeah sure why not." As Lily made her way to the students, giving the proper paper to the proper student, James handed the students a paper one by one, not caring if it was the right paper or not.

His pile gone he made his way to his friends again.

Lily came stomping over.

"James Potter!"

She was red in the face, damn she was sexy when she was mad.

"Yes Love?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You were supposed to hand out the class timetables!"

James looked sideways in thought.

"I thought I just did."

He looked back at her innocently.

"To the right people… Oh just forget it, I'll do it myself."

James shrugged.

"Wonder what her problem is."

Remus rolled his eyes, and got up to go help Lily.

James turned to Sirius.

"Oi Wednesday; get lost for a sec, I need to talk to Siri in private."

Wednesday rolled her eyes.

"You're in the great hall, this is as unprivate as it gets."

James glared at her, half heartedly.

"Yeah, but not everyone will try to listen to us, now scram."

Wednesday got up in a huff and left to join the other first years from her house.

Sirius stuffed another toast in his mouth.

"Wotcher."

"Sooo, You and Remus…?" James motioned him to continue the sentence.

Sirius shook his head.

"So me and Remus…. What?"

James glared at his friend.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Guess so since I've got no idea what you're talking about." Sirius accepted his timetable from some prefect that Lily had drafted to help with the time tables dilemma.

"Are you and Remus dating?"

Sirius practically chocked on his toast.

"What!?" Coughing he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Red in the face he turned his attention back to James.

"No, what? Why? Did he say something? James, come on you'd tell me if he said something to you right?"

James squinted.

"So you're not dating?" Sirius shook his head.

"But you fancy Moony?"

Sirius looked at anyone, but James.

"Sirius? Oi, come on do you?" Now James really wanted to know; he was such a sap.

Aww Padfoot fancied Moony, and match made in the shrieking shack.

"Please don't tell Moony, I don't know how he'd react if he knew I liked blokes."

James snorted.

"Come on he wouldn't care, and you don't like blokes, it's Moony; it's like, I don't know, but it's not the same."

Sirius sighed dreamily, in the way that James often did when thinking of Lily Evans, aww Remus was Sirius's Lily.

James shook his head; he had to think manly thoughts, he wouldn't want Lily to think he was a ponce, then he would have no chance in Hades with her.

No manly thoughts; what were manly thoughts?

Dirt, grime, motorcycles, danger, Quidditch, ooh he should probably post up the tryout posters soon.

"So damn Hard!" James shook his head.

"Huh? Sorry Pads what were you saying I spaced out there for a second." Sirius sentence was cut short by the reappearance of their mutual friend Remus. No one had paid attention like usual to Peter, who had witnessed the discussion between Sirius and James, now how would he use this to his advantage?

---------------------------------------------------00----------------------------------------------------

Another night, another uncomfortable sleep for Sirius Black.

This had been going on for the past week, Remus and Sirius would visit James in his common room, hang out with him until very late, pull a few pranks, go on a few outings, then when James was too tired to keep his eyes open they would head back to the Gryffindor tower; then at some point in the middle of the night, James would come in and crawl into bed with on of the two beds, and so far Sirius had suffered through 5 night's with James, and Remus 3; although Remus didn't mind as much since James had his own blankets.

That was not the worst of it either, half way through the week; Wednesday had started joining Sirius in his bed; Sirius never had his bed to himself anymore.

He was squished into a single bed with three other people, thank Merlin Peter didn't feel left out and decide to join them.

Ok so James had, had a traumatic, horrible, gut wrenching depressive summer so what? Uh? And so what Wednesday had to go through the same, and was now a first year with no parents and an overshadowing older brother, who tended to get overprotective and follow her to her classes, making him late for his own? Uh? Ok now Sirius just felt really bad for being angry at James for being a sissy who wouldn't sleep in his own bed.

Was it too much to ask for one good night's sleep?

Maybe if he told James that he and Remus would be shagging that night… what if he and Remus did shag? Hmmm.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius looked up from his spot at the end of the bed.

"Huh?"

"This is getting out of hand." Ah so he wasn't the only one annoyed with the new arrangements.

"Well Remus we could always switched spots."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant; is your brain not functioning?"

Sirius yawned using James foot as a pillow.

"Nope; it shut down from exhaustion, can you believe the homework the teacher have piled on? And on the first week back too, I mean that coupled with keeping up on our pranks, sneaking out after curfew and no sleep, well you've got dumb as a dog here."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"This James and Wednesday thing, I mean I think Wednesday is handling it pretty well, she's talked to me a few times about what happened this summer, even told me she was keeping a journal, but James…"

Sirius sighed.

"Yeah I know."

Remus bit his lip worriedly.

"This isn't healthy, we have to help him somehow."

"Intervention?"

Remus waited before answering listening to Peter's snores.

"Something like that."

Sirius yawned again and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"I say from now on we sleep in the head's common room, James bed is at least twice the size of this one."

Remus snorted.

"Yeah."

James grinded his teeth in… what was he feeling, well he couldn't really tell; but it wasn't a positive feeling, he didn't want to talk about how he was handling things again with another person, he had done enough of that with Dumbledore and all those other people Dumbledore insisted he saw and talked to.

The entire summer he had seen a different person every week to talk to, he was tired of talking; he just wanted to go, to keep going, to live.


End file.
